Dispárame dispara
by Seamisai
Summary: Sasuke no es capaz de dar a conocer lo que siente por Naruto, pero tampoco puede seguirle causando más daño.


_Bueno, aquí está la culminación de un fic que comencé a escribir cuando publique "En un cuarto casi rosa". Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y hasta yo me pregunto como pude tardarme tanto. Bueno, pero aquí está. De nueva cuenta ees un fic con una canción incluida (la cual le pertenece a su disquera y autor, no a mí, ni a _Masashi Kishimoto, aunque los personajes si son suyos_). Si pueden escuchar la canción mientras leen el fic sería genial. Creo que la versión en español es original de Laura Pausini (porque la versión en italiano si es un cover, estoy seguro)._

_Es una historia muy diferente a "En un cuarto casi rosa, pero aún así espero que la disfruten._

* * *

**Dispárame, dispara**

Sasuke se encontraba en su habitación mirando la tele. O por lo menos eso aparentaba, ya que en realidad no la veía.

"_¿Porqué lo hice?_" se preguntaba a sí mismo el chico, mientras contemplaba una mariposa posada sobre la pantalla. Era una mariposa muy bella, con brillantes colores. ¿Cómo había entrado? Jamás se supo.

El Uchiha tomó el control y apagó la tele. En el mismo momento en que la pantalla se apagó, la mariposa realizó un vuelo en picada hacia el suelo. Recordaba a un niño haciendo u berrinche porque se le quitó la tele.

_**-Si esto termina, no sé lo que haría.**_

_La tele apago ya,  
La mariposa sin la luz cayó,  
Me pasa a mí también,  
Es uno de mis límites,  
Por cualquier cosa caigo yo  
Y escalofríos siento cada vez  
Me lo decías siempre tú, siempre tú  
_

Sasuke se sentía así. Destrozado. Mañana sería la pelea contra Naruto, y saber que toda Konoha la vería no lo animaba en lo absoluto. La pelea era con motivo del aniversario de la fundación de la villa. Habría grandes festividades, y se enfrentarían los dos shinobis más fuertes de la villa (Naruto y Sasuke, obviamente).

El Uchiha se dirigió a la ventana. No había nada que lo animara.

"_¿Porqué lo hice?_" volvió a preguntarse.

_**-¿Estás loco? ¿Crees que quiero que la gente se entere de que ando con un idiota como tú?**_

_**-¿Porqué dices eso?**_

_**-¿Porqué crees tú?**_

_**-Me lastiman tus palabras.**_

_**-No me importa. Pero vete sabiendo que si sigues con esta idea tendremos que decirnos adiós.**_

_  
Yo te he dicho vete,  
Siento el perfume de la ciudad  
Donde me encierro en soledad,  
Este es otro de mis límites  
Cuando te pienso, siento que  
Escalofríos me dan otra vez  
He sido estúpida, y lo se  
Yo lo se...  
Yo lo se...  
_

-Es hora de irme a la cama.

El Uchiha no pudo conciliar el sueño.

"_No debí de haberme portado así"- _se dijo mentalmente- "_Después de todo no tendría nada de malo, porque lo amo."_

"_Lo amo"_. Sasuke pensó mucho en esas palabras. Pero mientras más pensaba en ellas, más se convencía de que había hecho lo correcto. Solamente era su orgullo. Ese orgullo que le había impedido observar cuanto amaba a Naruto, ese orgullo que no se lo dejo ver hasta después de muchos años.

_  
No pienses más en mí  
Apúntame y dispara,  
Tu corazón he roto amor  
Dispárame, dispara  
No pienses más en mí,  
No esperes de mi nada  
Tu corazón he roto amor  
Dispárame dispara aquí, aquí  
_

Llegó la hora de la pelea, el público espera ansioso el momento de ver a los dos chicos batirse en duelo. Mientras tanto Sasuke contempla el suelo pensando en lo que acaba de ver. En la entrada había visto a Naruto, el cual llevaba una mirada de convicción en el rostro; sin embargo, también llevaba los ojos rojos, lo cual indicaba que había llorado toda la noche.

-No importa- dijo Sasuke en voz alta.- Eso ha acabado.

Empezó a pasear por el estadio, cuando volvió a ver al rubio. Éste se encontraba acompañado por Sakura, la cual parecía que lo estaba consolando. El Uchiha se acercó con cuidado a ellos, escondiéndose detrás de una columna, de manera que podía oír sin ser visto.

-¡Vamos Naruto!- le decía la pelirrosa- ¡No deberías llorar por semejante idiota! No cuando tienes a media Konoha dispuesta a estar contigo.

-¡No puedo hacerlo! -contestó Naruto.

-Claro que puedes -le dijo Sakura-. Tú nunca te das por vencido, por eso eres Naruto. Y ese estúpido de Sasuke no es más que eso. Todas las chicas de Konoha y varios chicos harían hasta lo imposible por estar junto a ti.

-Un idiota al que sigo queriendo -contestó Naruto.

Sasuke se alejó de ahí. Sakura tenía razón, él no era más que un idiota. ¿Qué tenía de malo andar con Naruto, que era quien se disputaba el puesto de mejor ninja junto con él? Sí, probablemente habría alguien que le hubiera encontrado el pero…

"_Y yo soy uno de esos_" -se dijo a sí mismo Sasuke.

Nunca se había sentido tan asqueado de sí mismo. Su estúpido orgullo no le permitía demostrar cuanto amaba a aquel chico. Pero el orgullo era tan poderoso que no había forma de luchar contra él.

_  
Sé bien quien soy yo,  
Aunque no haya leído Freud  
Es mi manera de pensar  
La que no puedo superar,  
Solo por eso estoy aquí,  
Y tú a miles de kilómetros  
Que dormirás no sé con quien ahora allí, ahora allí  
_

La pelea dio comienzo. El público gritaba y animaba a su favorito. Al Uchiha le pareció que el Uzumaki no peleaba a su máximo nivel.

-¿Qué te pasa Naruto? -le preguntó burlón después de un rato-. ¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? No sé cómo la gente puede decir que eres de los mejores shinobis con ese nivel.

El rubio lanzó un golpe directo a la cara de Sasuke, que el moreno evadió con extremada facilidad.

"_Hasta un estudiante de la academia podría derrotarlo_" -pensó el Uchiha-. "_Definitivamente hice bien al negarme a reconocer nuestra relación. Alguien como él solo me habría traído vergüenzas_".

-NARUTO -gritó Sakura desde las gradas-. ¿QUÉ TE PASA? ¡DEJA DE PROTEGERLO!

En ese momento Sasuke comprendió todo. No, el rubio nunca había sido malo. Ni siquiera cuando se graduaron de la academia. La razón por la que Naruto estaba teniendo una actuación tan lamentable era ni más ni menos que él. Sasuke era la razón por la cual Naruto no podía dar lo mejor de sí. El Uchiha le había roto de tal manera el corazón, que le era imposible hacer cualquier cosa. Sasuke estaba seguro en aquel momento de que Naruto no se había levantado de la cama aquel día porque de verdad quisiera, sino porque probablemente se vio obligado. Además, el Uzumaki seguía queriendo demasiado al Uchiha como para provocarle un verdadero daño.

"_Yo lo he dañado de una manera mucho más cruel, y sin embargo él es incapaz de hacerme daño_" pensó el Uchiha. Se daba cuenta de que el amor que Naruto sentía por él era inmenso, esa era la razón por la que el rubio quería hacer pública su relación. Mientras que el Uchiha era incapaz de corresponderle aunque fuera un poco.

Sasuke se quedó de pie. Sacó un kunai y se lo aventó a Naruto, de tal manera que éste pudiera cacharlo.

-¿Qué significa esto? -inquirió confundido el rubio.

-Quiero que acabes con esto -le respondió el moreno.

-¿De qué hablas? -cuestionó Naruto sin entenderlo.

El estadio entero estaba a la expectativa. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Sería parte de alguna estrategia planeada por el Uchiha?

-No merezco vivir ya -respondió Sasuke-. Ni lo necesito. Si no puedo demostrarle mi cariño al chico que amo esta vida ya no tiene sentido.

__

No pienses más en mí  
Apúntame y dispara,  
El corazón te roto amor  
Dispárame, dispara  
No pienses más en mí,  
No esperes de mí nada  
El corazón te roto amor  
Dispárame dispara aquí, aquí

Dispara aquí... dispara ehhhh

-¡Vamos, Naruto! -exclamó el Uchiha-. ¡Deja de querer protegerme! Deberías odiarme después de cómo te he tratado. Tú lo único que querías era poder demostrar cariño en cualquier momento, sin tener que estar ocultándote. Y sin embargo no quise escucharte, preferí terminar todo. ¿No te das cuenta de que prefiero conservar mi orgullo que a ti?

Naruto se encontraba totalmente estupefacto. Sasuke le pedía que hiciera algo que jamás se atrevería hacer. Mientras tanto, el público se preguntaba que querrían decir todas aquellas palabras del Uchiha.

-¡Naruto, por favor! -le pidió el moreno-. En realidad no quiero seguir viviendo si no soy capaz de demostrar cariño al chico que amo, al que siempre he amado y siempre amaré. Prefiero morir antes que seguirte causando daño.

Sasuke esperaba el golpe por parte de Naruto, pero finalmente debía de aceptar que éste no llegaría.

-No te atreverás, ¿cierto? -inquirió el Uchiha.

La pregunta salía sobrando. Naruto quería a Sasuke más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, tanto que era incapaz de causarle algún daño. Sí, había aceptado pelear contra él, pero solo a manera de demostración. Nunca le hubiera hecho un daño mayor.

-Te prometo que éste será el último daño que te cause -le dijo el moreno sonriendo-. ¡Perdóname, por favor!

El estadio entero gritó. El Uchiha había sacado un kunai rápidamente de su bolsillo y se lo había clavado directamente al corazón. Todo el mundo vio como el cuerpo de Sasuke caía lentamente al suelo, aunque muchos pensaron que era alguna especie de truco. Pero era realidad.

-¡SASUKE!

_  
No pienses más en mí  
Apúntame y dispara,  
El corazón te he roto amor  
Dispárame, dispara  
No pienses más en mí,  
No esperes de mí nada  
El corazón te roto amor  
Dispárame dispara aquí, aquí _

_Amor dispara aquí  
_

Naruto corrió hacia Sasuke, y levantó su cabeza del suelo poniéndola sobre sus piernas.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó el rubio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo dije -le respondió con trabajo el Uchiha-. No quiero seguir causándote más daño. Soy incapaz de darte la felicidad que mereces, y lo único que hago es lastimarte. Por lo menos de esta manera ya no puede seguirte dañando.

-Pero, pero…

Naruto ya no podía decir nada. Y aunque hubiera podido, no hubiera servido de nada, ya que Sasuke era incapaz de oírlo en ese momento. Se había ido.

_  
Amor dispárame dispara_


End file.
